


OiKuro Week

by nachtangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiKuro Week, Will update ratings if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachtangel/pseuds/nachtangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiKuro Week 9/2 - 15/2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't finish this during OiKuro week, I was on such a roll and then some irl stuff happened, I will finish it at some point because I love this pairing too much ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - First Meeting / Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta kusthegreat as always.
> 
> I'll try and get as many days done as I can, all will be posted in their own chapter here~

Its the third week of college and Oikawa Tooru is happily sitting in his chosen seat for his 3 hour economics lecture. Tokyo was pretty cool, he’d already made some new friends and volleyball team tryouts were next week. It was odd not being with Iwaizumi all the time but he was adjusting, slipping into his role of popular pretty boy quite smoothly. From the corner of his eye he could even see a group of girls seemingly trying to pick up the courage to fill the empty seat next to him. He smiled to himself, remembering all the times the girls in high school would do that too, only to be thwarted by Iwaizumi.

These girls didn't seem to have much luck either though as a tall boy with a mass of black messy hair slumped into the unoccupied seat. Oikawa glanced over at the girls giving them a sad smile and a little wave as they pouted amongst themselves. His new companion seemed completely oblivious to everything, and actually seemed quite out of it as he crossed his arms over the desk to pillow his head in, a small groan slipping out. Oikawa tried not to laugh, clearly this guy was fully embracing University life and was still celebrating freshers week. He didn’t recognise him, but this lecture did have a pretty huge class. It was one of Oikawa’s only classes that took place in one of the two massive lecture halls. He enjoyed it, he sat in the middle near a window and felt like a real college student, he’d even persuaded his mother to buy him a macbook so he fitted in with everyone else. (Iwa-chan had rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head, though he did look a little jealous when it arrived.)

It wasn’t long before the lecture started, the lecturer walking briskly in as if he hadn’t made a detour to the local coffee shop on his way to the 9am lecture, no one would have held it against him though if the mass of matching take out cups sat in front of almost every student in the hall was to go by. Oikawa took a sip from his, glancing at the birds nest next to him that still hadn’t moved. Shrugging to himself he took out his macbook and opened up his notes ready to learn all there was about economics.

Half an hour into the lecture the body next to Oikawa begun to rouse from his nap. After a bit of fidgeting he sat up, blinking slowly, rolling his neck and shoulders with a satisfying click before looking around the room curiously, like he hadn’t really paid attention when he first walked in. The other student looked to the lecturer, and then to the person next to him. Oikawa turned to look at him as he felt the stare. Behind all that hair he was quite handsome, though Oikawa was more interested in the gravity defying hair, _he seems hungover and yet still has time to gel his hair?_ As the boy continued to stare at him, he raised an eyebrow and gave him a little smirk as he turned back to his laptop, trying to ignore the other student and focus on the lecture. After a few moments the dark haired student turned away, shaking his head to himself and looked at the lecture trying to pick up what he was going on about. He lent back in his seat, letting his long legs stretch out under the table as he tried to get comfy.

It was another half an hour before Oikawa felt those eyes on him again. He turned to look at him expecting the same slightly hungover, _slightly sexy_ if Oikawa was honest with himself, gaze but was met with confused eyes. The boy blinked at him, then leaned over, invading his personal space to look at his screen. Oikawa frowned but lent back to give him room, not seeing the harm in letting him look at his notes. Oikawa had always taken good notes, something Iwaizumi begrudgingly praised him for whenever an exam came around. The student turned to him, still leaning unnecessarily close with alarmed eyes. Oikawa leaned fully back in his seat tilting his head in confusion.

The other student moved away once again as he shoved one hand into his jean pocket and the other into his bag. After some rustling he came out with a timetable in one and his phone in the other.

“Fuck.” The boy breathed out as he looked at the timetable and then map of the university he had installed on his phone.

“Fuck.” he repeated again as he shoved both items back into his bag. He leaned closer to Oikawa, looking guiltily at the lecturer to check he wasn’t looking at them.

“Hey bro, this isn’t an introduction to historic leaders is it?” he murmured looking at Oikawa worriedly. Oikawa had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as he shook his head.

“No its really not, it’s an introduction to economics and the world of business.”  He gave him a sympathetic smile as the student groaned running a hand through his unruly hair. He looked back at Oikawa again.

“What hall is this?” He asked as Oikawa watched the piece of hair he’d pushed back fall right back into place.

“Hall B.” Oikawa mumbled, looking back to the lecturer to at least try and keep up, though observing the handsome students’ torment was a lot more interesting.

“Fuck. Bokuto is never going to let me live this down.” He slumped back in his seat, brightening up a bit as he quietly laughed at himself. He got his phone out and started texting someone, probably the aforementioned Bokuto. Oikawa went back to his laptop, ready to leave the boy to it and concentrate on the lecture. He hadn’t come all the way to Tokyo to flunk, he was Oikawa Tooru, volleyball captain, ikemen and top student. He had a reputation to uphold.

However it wasn’t long before the boy got bored of his phone and started fidgeting, first it was tapping his foot, then using his fingers as little drumsticks on the table. It was clear he didn’t want to be here but also that he couldn’t really leave. It’d be much too embarrassing and they were too far forward for him to be able to slip out. Oikawa could only take so much before he turned to glare at him. The boy turned and grinned at him, unfazed by the look, _I need to get Iwa-chan to teach me his glare._ Oikawa thought to himself as he stared at the boy. After a moment he looked back at the lecturer but leaned closer so that he could hear him.

“Are you planning on doing that for the rest of the lecture?” The boy shrugged and leaned closer himself, their shoulders brushing against each other.

“I suppose that depends on how long the lecture is.” He said matter of factly. Oikawa’s shoulders slumped as he glanced at the clock.

“It ends at 12.” It was currently 10:15, they had just under two hours left, and this lecturer was famous for not giving out breaks. The student whipped his head round to look at Oikawa it was a wonder he didn’t get whiplash. His eyes were wide as he stared at Oikawa.

“Please tell me theres a break bro” Oikawa just shook his head again, quickly typing out some more notes as the lecturer glanced over at the two of them. The boy next to him slumped in his seat, seemingly resigned to the fact that he has to sit through two more hours of a lecture he doesn't take.

Oikawa goes back to ignoring the lost student and taking notes, even if he did find this class interesting someone near the front kept asking questions halting the flow of the lecture. When they asked yet another question about something they covered last week Oikawa almost welcomed the distraction from the boy next to him, as he scrawled on his notepad that he had pulled out of his bag a moment before. He looked down as the note pad nudged his arm, a small message written at the top.

> _I’m Kuroo, who’re you?_

He looked at the boy who just grinned waiting for his reply. A quick glance at the lecturer, who was still talking to the student in the front row spurred Oikawa on. He picked a pen out of his bag, it was white and blue just like his old volleyball kit, a gift from a girl at graduation, and wrote back. His handwriting was noticeably neater than Kuroo’s and the light blue that came from the tip of his pen looked even brighter next to the black.

> _Oikawa Tooru._

He drew a little face with a peace sign like he had done when a girl from the year below had asked him to sign the magazine he had been featured in. He had felt like a celebrity. He pushed the notepad back, choosing to ignore the snort that Kuroo made at the face.

> _Hah, that handwriting matches you pretty boy. I recognise your name though, do we have a class together???_

The pretty boy comment made him smile though he raised his eyebrow at the second part. He turned to look at Kuroo thoughtfully before replying.

>   
> _You think I’m pretty?~_ (///▽///)  _I don’t think we do, I wouldn’t forget hair like that!_ (#ﾟДﾟ)

He grinned at the gasp and pout Kuroo made as he read and quickly replied.

> _Hey! Don’t insult the hair asshole! Not all of us look like we come from a boyband. Is that it, are you some teen popstar trying to live a ‘normal’ life??_

Oikawa had to put a hand over his mouth to smother the laugh that had bubbled up from that. He couldn’t wait to tell Iwa-chan later.

>   
> _Nothing like that, but I know my looks can be misleading like that._  (*‿*✿)

Oikawa frowned as Kuroo looked at the note but didn’t reply, and instead got his phone out of his pocket. He leant closer so that he could see the screen and watched as Kuroo opened an app and began typing. He let out a small gasp of disbelief.

“Are you googling me?” Kuroo smirked and nodded, scrolling through the results. After a moment he frowned and then switched to his facebook app searching again. It didn’t take long for him to find Oikawa’s profile, his display picture of himself and Iwaizumi from their graduation grinned at him and Oikawa smiled fondly at the memory. Kuroo jolted next to him as he sat up a little straighter grinning, picking the pen up once again.

> _I knew it! You’re the Grand King shrimpy mentioned!_

Oikawa stared at the paper, mood souring at the memory of chibi-chan and Karasuno. Aoba Jousai’s last defeat still fresh in his mind. He shook his head, already hearing the words he knew Iwaizumi would say were he here and picked up his pen again. Just as he was about to reply the lecturer’s voice caught his attention.

“Unless anyone has any more questions I think we’ll take a short break to regroup before the next section.” Happy sighs were heard allround and Kuroo actually gave a little woop at the news.

“Looks like you’re free to go Kuroo-chan~” He put on his usual easy smile as he watched Kuroo collect his things, a ridiculous grin covering his face.

“Thank god, this numbers shit is way boring. No offence.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him laughing, now that they weren’t whispering he found Kuroo had quite a nice voice too, quite nice all round really.

“Because if you’d been in the right lecture you’d have been awake right?” He snorted at the faux offended look Kuroo gave his as he got out his phone to check his messages. Kuroo stood laughing a little, almost giddy at being able to leave. _He’s probably going back to bed._ Oikawa thought to himself as he typed out a text to Iwa-chan.

“Yeah yeah whatever pretty boy, enjoy your numbers!” And with that Kuroo left not wanting to miss out on this chance. Oikawa pursed his lips but watched him go, admiring his tall frame as he left.

It wasn’t until a week later at volleyball tryouts that Oikawa saw Kuroo again, not that he had been keeping an eye out for that stupid hair or anything. He put on his best smile as he rolled the ball in his hands, feeling its weight and texture looking over the court and past the net at the only familiar face there.

“Ah Kuroo-chan, are you in the right place this time?~” He called out, smirking a little. He spun the ball, all part of his usual ritual before his famous jump serve. Kuroo grinned back, doing a few other stretches before seemingly bracing himself to receive the serve.

“You tell me, pretty boy.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as the prompt of First Meeting I used "Walked into the wrong classroom and didn’t realise until halfway through" something I had seen on tumblr, seemed like something Kuroo would do.
> 
> Also I know they were writing to each other on the notepad but I still feel like Oikawa would add little smiley faces to his notes cause he's cute like that!


	2. Day 2 - Uniform & Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments on here tumblr & twitter for Day 1! 
> 
> This follows on from Day 1, I didn't write any reason why but it's probably cheaper for the 4 of them to live in an apartment together then separate dorms, so they moved in together over the summer. I know Day 5 prompt is University but I feel like college is the place where they would meet in canon anyway and it also gives a bit more freedom.

“Isn’t this fun Iwa-chan! Look how much candy I got!” Oikawa grinned at his childhood friend waving around his overflowing pumpkin bucket that was filled with more candy then anyone could ever want, as well as a few phone numbers. Iwaizumi glared at his friend, adjusting his grip on his own pumpkin (which was no where near as full and was only there as an overflow for his setter) to pull at the strings of the cape he had been forced to wear. _Iwa-chan you’ve got such strong arms you should be super man!_ As if a night with a hyperactive Oikawa wasn’t bad enough, Iwaizumi had had to wear spandex. He had not suffered alone though. The tap tap tapping of Kenma’s PSP had been a constant reminder that there were others who didn’t want to be there just as much as himself. Kenma had worn a large cloak and was supposedly a mage, as soon as they had left the hood had been raised and his head had been fixed on his game ever since. _Lucky git._

“Yeah but I totally got more than you” Kuroo sent a wink to Oikawa as he unlocked the door to their apartment, putting his equally overflowing pumpkin bucket on the table. Oikawa placed his next to it, narrowing his eyes to judge them. He put his hands on his hips, pursing his lips when he couldn’t see a difference.

“See totally more! Ain’t that right Bokuto?” Kuroo grinned, turning to his friend. Bokuto looked up from his own bucket, one chocolate bar already half in his mouth from where he sat. He looked at both pumpkins and then his own before finishing the chocolate and grinning.

“Nah I totally got the most bro!” Both Kuroo and Oikawa glared at this statement, rolling their eyes.

“That’s because Aka-chan gave you all of his because he doesn't like candy. That's cheating! I didn’t steal any of Iwa-chans!” Oikawa whined, a small pout on his lips.

“Yeah I’m gonna have to agree with him bro, you totally cheated! Anyway you got the least numbers so you are out of the running anyway~” Kuroo singsonged as he sat down at the table, tugging the police officer hat off his head and placing it in front of him. Oikawa laughed as he watched Kuroo run a hand through his hair, no one would have known it’d been shoved under a cap all evening. He took his own off, checking his reflection in the television screen to make sure he looked as good as usual.

A bet had been made the week previously after Oikawa had announced he was clearly the most popular out of their little group. Iwaizumi didn’t care in the least, having grown used to this over time but Kuroo and Bokuto had taken personal offence. As they were still first years they were technically too young to go to any of the clubs or parties to drink with the other students so they had decided to go trick or treating. They would all wear the same costume, a police officers uniform, (though really it was so tight, no crime fighting could be done in that, Iwaizumi had mused) to make things fair and the goal was to see who had the most candy and more importantly the most numbers by the end of the night. Iwaizumi, Kenma and Akaashi had been brought along for the ride. The two third year high schoolers hadn’t done too badly for themselves in the candy department despite not being nearly as enthusiastic as their old captains. Kenma had even got a friend code for some game he was playing.

But now that they were back, it was time to tally up the numbers and candy to see who the winner was. Kuroo was right, Bokuto had only gotten one phone number from a fellow first year so was out of the competition, he didn’t seem all too bothered though, judging by the chocolate around his lips. Iwaizumi sighed and sat at the head of the table, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Right, take all your candy out and line it up, you know the rules, the larger the candy the more points it’s worth.” He and Akaashi watched as the two ‘officers’ started taking out their candy, lining it up by size and type, followed by the little stack of numbers they had been given. Bokuto was almost a quarter of the way through his candy by the time they were done. Both Oikawa and Kuroo had gotten four numbers and much to everyone's disappointment seemed to have a very similar bounty of candy and chocolate.

“I got 4 large boxes of pocky, that's clearly worth more than a chocolate bar!” Kuroo complained as they tried to count up the points, Iwaizumi massaged his forehead as his stress levels continued to rise with every whine and complaint that came out of their mouths.

“I got 37 fun sized milky way bars! That's totally worth more than 4 boxes of pocky and they are more fun!” Iwaizumi closed his eyes trying to drown out his friends voice that always seemed to grate on him just the wrong way.

“Fun sized candy bars are hardly fun if you eat 37 of them” Iwaizumi mumbled to himself, wondering why on earth anyone would give so much chocolate to these two idiots.

“Iwa-chan they are totally fun!” He could hear the pout in Oikawa’s voice without even looking up.

“Yeah bro don’t be such a party pooper” Kuroo grinned at Iwaizumi’s glare as he raised his head.

“If they are so fun why don’t you just eat them all instead of continuing this stupid bet. I’m going to bed, you are both losers. Goodnight.” And with that the superman clad ace walked off to his room, nodding to Akaashi and shutting his door with a satisfying slam before Oikawa could say anything.

“You know that's not a bad idea, you two totally have the same amount!” Bokuto finally spoke up, grinning widely as he pointed at their piles of chocolate. The two ex captains smirked at each other.

“What do you say then pretty boy? Think you can out eat me?” Kuroo gave Oikawa one of his shit eating grins as he lent back in his chair patting his stomach. It was common knowledge that Kuroo ate more than anyone they knew. Oikawa was not one to back down from a challenge though. He returned the grin with a sly smile of his own.

“Of course Kuroo-chan, name your terms.” He crossed his arms looking across the table at Kuroo, his gaze unwavering as Kuroo thought. After a few moments Kuroo lent forward once again.

“Half an hour to eat as much as possible, first one to finish, or who has eaten the most by the end of the time wins. Prize of the last bet still stands.” Oikawa contemplated this for a moment as Bokuto looked excitedly between the two of them. Akaashi had gone to sit on the couch with Kenma, who snorted at the proposition but remained playing his game.

“You’re on, I’m not going to lose to you Kuroo-chan~” He smiled brightly not letting his game face slip at all, he could almost hear a tiny Iwa-chan in his head telling him this was a stupid idea, but he ignored it, he would crush Kuroo and win their damn bet.

“Whatever you say pretty boy, Bokuto set a timer and count us in bro!” They both braced themselves as Bokuto fumbled for his phone and called out a countdown, a huge grin on his face at the prospect of watching his two friends stuff their faces.

* * *

Iwaizumi awoke to blessed silence, a rare occurrence when living with Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto. He welcomed it with no questions, wanting to just enjoy it rather than worrying why the three were so silent. Still in his sleep wear he walked out into the main room, pondering what to have for breakfast when he was stopped in his tracks. His peaceful morning was ruined by the sight before him.

The high schoolers were no where to be no where to be seen, most likely making use of the currently unoccupied beds of their old captains. Said captains were asleep, or unconscious, Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure. There were candy wrappers everywhere, the table, the floor, the sofa, little shiny wrappers sparkling in the light of the morning sun. There was also an alarming amount of policeman clothes strewn about, in a sort of line from the table to the sofa. Iwaizumi took a step around the table and over Bokuto’s leg that stuck out from underneath it. The owl fanatic was passed out under the table, drooling quite happily and seemingly breathing. Well that's one. Turning away from the table Iwaizumi scrunched his nose up at his childhood friend, who was currently mostly naked draped awkwardly over Kuroo, who too seemed to have lost his clothes. There was chocolate all over their faces from what Iwaizumi could see and he couldn’t help but take a few photos for possible opportunities of blackmail in the future.

He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened after he had left and the lack of clothes the two captains had on didn’t give any indication to who had won their stupid bet. Quite honestly though Iwaizumi didn’t care, all he knew was that he needed to get dressed and get out of the apartment before any of them woke up. If the empty pumpkins were any indication, they were all going to be feeling very very, very sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with the joint Uniforms & Competition prompt I got inspiration from "fun sized candy bars aren't fun if you eat 37 of them." I'm not sure if it was a prompt or just something someone said on tumblr but I had it in my list of prompts & AU's and it seemed pretty perfect for these dumb babies.
> 
> Sorry for the ambiguous ending, its all up to your imaginations what happened! Though I may write a little companion piece, I just didn't feel like I could properly convey what happened and as most of it had almost been from Iwaizumi's pov (tho not really) it almost seemed better that he had no clue how they had ended up like that....maybe. 
> 
> I also apologise for the fact they aren't really a couple??? its more like they are just a couple of dumbasses doing dumb things. I'll try make the next days more romantic-ship then just friendship.


	3. Day 3 - Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't choose the pug life, the pug life chose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on real life events of tumblr user koisurufortunecephalopod and her brother. It just seemed exactly like something Oikawa would end up doing.
> 
> This is still set in the same verse as the other's I'll probably keep them all as like little snippets from their life at uni together and the progression of their relationship.

It all started with a snapchat. Kuroo sat in a dull lecture, mindlessly doodling on his notepad when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was near the back, as always, so slipping it out and holding it in his lap kept it hidden from the prying eyes of the lecturer. The screen lit up with a little yellow notification, signalling a snapchat, from Oikawa no less. Kuroo debated whether to open it or not, it could be a video which would either make a loud noise or be silent and he not know what happened, but it was Oikawa, it was probably just a selfie. As always.

Checking that his sound was off just incase he opened it up, placing his thumb in the corner of the screen to show the image. Well it wasn’t a selfie, for 10 brief seconds there was a photo of a dog, _a pug?_ , wearing some kind of clothing, staring at the screen with his head tilted. Kuroo frowned, why was Oikawa sending him a snapchat of a dog, he knew he was a cat man. He shook his head, choosing not to reply and glanced back up at the lecturer, he was drawling on about something they had covered three lessons ago, if it wasn’t interesting then it wasn’t going to be interesting now. Judging by the slumped shoulders and the fact that a few rows down someone was playing bejeweled 3 on their laptop, Kuroo was not alone in his boredom.

A few moments later and he felt his phone vibrate once again, another snapchat. He opened it without pause, watching as the screen lit up with another photo of a pug, he couldn’t be sure if it was the same pug but it was wearing a different outfit, this one was red. This time there was a caption.

> **I didn’t choose the pug life…**

Kuroo laughed, quickly covering it with a cough as the lecturer looked up at him. He bowed his head in apology and quickly looked back at his phone once the lecturer continued. There was another. Another pug photo, a different outfit and another caption, completing the previous.

> **...the pug life chose me.**

Kuroo was prepared for it this time and only let a snicker out as he shook his head at the screen. Oikawa was usually a giant pain in the ass, their personalities usually led them to clash, but sometimes, they meshed so well you’d think they’d known each other all their lives. When they worked together they were invincible, whether it was pushing Iwaizumi’s buttons, playing volleyball or picking up girls, there were times when they really got along. And that lame as hell pun felt exactly like one of those times, it sounded exactly like something Kuroo himself would have said.

A final notification came, this time more along the lines of Oikawa’s usual snapchats, it was a selfie. Oikawa looked as perfect as he always did (much to Kuroos dismay, he really hated his perfect boyband hair), with a seemingly wriggling pug held close to his face. It made Kuroo smile, he had no idea why Oikawa was ‘living the pug life’ but he certainly couldn’t wait to find out.

* * *

“Honey I’m home~” Kuroo singsonged as he walked through the door to the apartment he shared with Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Oikawa. He kicked his shoes off and threw his bag in the vague direction of his room. When no one replied he walked towards Oikawa’s room at the end of the corridor. He entered without knocking, as he always did, part of their little game to annoy each other.

“There are no dogs here!!” Was all Kuroo heard as he watched Oikawa scramble around on his bed before falling off with a yelp. He laughed loudly at the sight, pushing the door shut behind him. Oikawa popped up from the other side of the bed, visibly relieved from seeing Kuroo.

“Jesus you scared the crap out of me! Knock next time I thought it was Iwa-chan!” The setter pouted as he stood, hands on his hips as he glared at Kuroo. The glare didn’t last long though as his attention was caught by the wriggling undering his sheets. He grinned up at Kuroo.

“Wanna see something cool Kuroo-chan?” He pulled the sheet up revealing four little pugs, all with different coloured dog sweaters on. Their wriggling stopped as the sheet was lifted and they looked up at the two boys, tails wagging.

“Aren’t they the cutest ever!” Oikawa picked one up, settling back down on the bed, his back to the headboard as another jumped into his lap wanting attention. He smiled brightly at them, trying to give them all equal attention. He turned to look at Kuroo, tilting his head.

“You gonna just stand there Kuroo-chan, or is our combined cuteness too much for you?~” He singsonged, sticking his tongue out. Kuroo laughed, shaking his head while moving closer to the bed, the pug dressed in red cautiously padded over to the edge where Kuroo stood.

“Okay I gotta admit, this guy is pretty cute…” Kuroo knelt in front of the bed, letting the dog sniff his hand before petting him, grinning as the dog’s tail wagged happily. Another came to join him, curious about the new man in the room, Kuroo stroked him too, rubbing his belly when he rolled over.

“Do I even want to know where you got these little guys from?” He glanced up at Oikawa who was happily playing with the other two, dangling a toy for the both of them to try and catch from his lap. Oikawa laughed but didn’t say anything, instead looking up as they both heard the doorbell ring. Kuroo pouted at the thought of being apart from the puppies but signalled he’d answer it.

“I’ll be right back little guys” He ignored the giggle that came from Oikawa at that as he jogged to the front door. He opened it to find a woman, probably a few years older than himself, another pug sat in her arms. He stared at it as it was pushed into his arms.

“Thank Tooru for me!” She called back as she walked away, clearly in a hurry. Kuroo stood completely confused, gently petting the pug in his arms blinking at the woman. He shook his head, walking back to Oikawa’s room.

“The hell bro, are you running an underground pug sitting service?” Oikawa snorted, waving him over to take the new pug from his hands.

“Not intentionally at least?” Oikawa paused, rubbing his nose against the pugs, looking way too adorable for Kuroo’s liking. He then looked up at Kuroo, looking a little scared and was deadly serious as he spoke.

“Please don’t tell Iwa-chan he’ll kill me!” His eyes were wide, his bottom lip pushed out and quivering a little. Kuroo was surprised by how easily that worked on him. Not that he was a tattle tail anyway, these pugs were way too cute to have Iwaizumi send them away, even if watching Oikawa’s punishment would have been funny as hell.

“Chill, I won’t tell him.” The blocker knelt down once again, dotting on the two pugs he’d been playing with before. He would always be a cat man, but these pugs were growing on him. They continued playing with the dogs, swapping after a while as they spoke about school. Kuroo talked about his horrible lecture but praised Oikawa on his great pun, and Oikawa shared his story of how he ended up pug sitting for a bunch of older women.

“I didn’t think older women were your type Oikawa” Kuroo stated, thinking about Oikawa’s fanclub that had only grown once he got to university. Iwaizumi had told him about high school and how he’d be the one to carry the bags of chocolate Oikawa got on valentines day home. Oikawa just grinned at him and stuck out his tongue.

“Theres a lot you don’t know about-” He paused, eyes widening once again as they heard the front door unlock. They waited for a sign to indicate which of their roommates had returned. They both swore under their breath as the usual running commentary that came from Bokuto couldn’t be heard.

“Shit, Kuroo what do we do?” Kuroo stared at him, wide eyed as he tried to think. They’d been so distracted with playing that they hadn’t thought about how they were going to hide them. The dogs were pretty quiet at least, so as long as they could keep Iwaizumi away from the room that’d be okay.

“Oi, shittykawa, whats this I’ve heard about you and some dogs?” Iwaizumi called out from the kitchen. Oikawa paled, he was a dead man, dead dead dead. Kuroo acted quickly as he heard Iwaizumi’s footsteps coming down the hall. He gathered up the pugs in the middle of the bed and got in behind them, effectively trapping them in a little opening between his stomach and Oikawas hip.

“Quick the cover” He hissed at Oikawa, who thankfully complied, dragging the cover over Kuroo and the pugs, he wriggled down a bit and tried to rest his arms over the obvious human shaped bulge in an inconspicuous way.

“What dogs Iwa-chan?” He singsonged, putting his best smile on as Iwaizumi opened the door. Under the covers Kuroo tried to stop the pugs from wriggling too much, petting them all one at a time to soothe them. Iwaizumi stopped and stared at the lump and stared at Oikawa.

“Oikawa, please tell me you do not have a giant dog in your bed.” He spoke slowly, his voice dripping with irritation and exasperation. Oikawa laughed.

“That’s not very nice Iwa-chan! I always thought of Kuroo-chan as a cat not a dog!” He pulled the covers down enough for Kuroo’s head to pop up, his hair messed up more than usual and a strange grin on his face. He nodded to Iwaizumi.

“Hey bro” Iwaizumi’s mouth dropped open, trying to take in the scene before him. He decided not to and just walked away, closing the door behind him, muttering about annoying childhood friends and captains.

Oikawa and Kuroo both let out a sigh of relief as the door closed and then after, when they looked at each other and noticed what it might have looked like, they laughed. Oikawa wriggled down until he too was laying down, facing Kuroo with the five pugs between them.

“I always thought I was a cat man, but maybe I was mistaken.” Kuroo smiled, not his usual shit eating grin just a small soft smile, one hand petting a pug the other holding his head up. Oikawa stared at the pugs for a moment and then back up to Kuroo, his own small smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, there’s nothing from with being both right?” He tilted his head, watching Kuroo intently. Kuroo hummed.

“I s’pose you’re right.”


End file.
